The Dragon Pendant
by DaemonGirl
Summary: Repost: Set during 7th year. What do the Dragon Pendants mean? Why does Draco Pass out? What will happen if not all is told? please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.  
  
"I know just what it feels like to have voice in the back of my head," Draco mumbled to himself as he got dressed in the morning. While he was looking at himself in the mirror, he decided that he must be going crazy or something close to it. Why, he did not exactly know.  
  
His reflection told him differently, "You are not going crazy, you silly fool. You just need to sort some things out within yourself, such as who you truly are, what you want in life and who you want to be with as you go throughout your life. That is all that is the matter with you."  
  
"Bah," Draco scoffed. "What does a reflection know about anything?" With that he turned abruptly and walked out of the room with an air of callousness.  
  
"More then you can ever wish to know," replied Draco's reflection to an empty room.  
  
Draco walked down the corridor of he mansion he was currently living in. The entire décor of the house was done in shades of dark green and reds. The walls and floors were stone.  
  
When he reached the spiraling staircase, he hesitated and turned around. What he saw in the mirror that was there startled him. It wasn't his reflection, but that of someone else. He rubbed his eyes and thought he must be imagining things.  
  
"Today is sure a strange day, and I haven't even had my morning meal yet," he thought. "First, my bedroom mirror talks to me telling me I have to find out who I really am. Then the stairway mirror is showing me images of someone I truly detest, and probably would be killed if anyone else seen the image."  
  
He sighed and went down the staircase to the dining room for breakfast. "I really must get more sleep," he said to no one in particular. The he began eating.  
  
Many miles away the person who Draco Malfoy seen in the staircase mirror was , waking up in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. He woke up mumbling, not realizing that he was saying it, "I woke up in a dream today. To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor, forgot all about yesterday."  
  
Or at least he tried to forget about yesterday. It had to be one of the worst days in his known existence. It seemed like he could do nothing right for anybody. He burnt breakfast, set off the smoke alarm, tripped and broke his glasses for the millionth time, and realized he did all of his summer homework wrong. This happened all before noon.  
  
Hopefully today would be a better day for him. It was his birthday after all. It was his seventeenth birthday to be exact. He hoped that his friends remembered, but prayed that the people he lived with would forget he even existed.  
  
As Harry put his feet on the cold hardwood floor, he heard a tapping on the window. There were four owls there. Before he went to the window he put a silencing spell on the room as not to wake the Dursley's or let them know that there were four extra owls currently in the house. Once this was done he opened the window to let them in. They flew around the room looking for somewhere to perch. When each of them found a place to perch they held out their legs for Harry to untie the packages that they were carrying.  
  
They had brought Harry his birthday presents. Two were from his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. One was from his godfather, Sirius Black. The last one was from the headmaster from his school, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
He received a letter from Ron asking him to come spend the rest of the summer holiday with him and his family. Harry responded quickly saying that he would be there as soon as he could. He already had enough of his family and was ready to leave.  
  
A letter from Hermione wishing him a happy birthday and telling him she is spending the holiday with the Weasley's. The present from Sirius Black was a few photographs of his family that he could add to the photo album he received his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
What really puzzled him was why Dumbledore was sending him a present. The note with the present said:  
  
Dear Harry, Hope this finds you well. It is not quite time to use it, but you will know when the time is right. You will know what to do with it. I give it to you with full confidence that you have found yourself throughout the trials and tribulations during the last 6 years here at Hogwarts. I wish you the greatest of luck and true happiness.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
Harry looked in the envelope and found a pendant with a chain to go with it. The pendant was of a small dragon with a smokey grey stone for the eye. He put the gift around his neck. The eye glowed brightly then returned to normal.  
  
He quickly got dressed, knowing he was already late for making breakfast, which was a dreadful experience in the house he was currently living in. He could hear his Aunt Petunia yelling at him to get up and get a move on or he was going to get the beating of his life.  
  
"I thought I got that yesterday," he mumbled as he had a bit of trouble tying his shoelaces, "But I guess I was wrong."  
  
The next day at breakfast, Harry informed his guardians, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, that he was going to be leaving to spend the rest of the summer holiday with the Weasley's.  
  
"When are you leaving, boy?" Vernon asked roughly. "And are you coming back next year. 'Cause if you even think about it, we will throw you out in the street faster then you can say butterscotch." He looked at Harry with a menacing look as if to challenge Harry to come back to his house.  
  
"No, Uncle Vernon, I will not be returning here," Harry said. He then thought to himself, "as if anyone but you three would want to live in this house, but then again you probably would treat a mouse better then you have treated me."  
  
He continued making breakfast while he talked to his uncle. "I will probably be living with the Weasley's until I can find a job or a place of my own."  
  
"You can't afford a place of your own. Your parents left you with nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why do you think we got stuck taking you in for the last 18 years?" For our health? I think not!" Vernon said with disgust evident in his voice.  
  
Harry slammed down the frying pan. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. My. Parents. Like. That." He ordered. It was evident that Vernon's last statement made Harry angry.  
  
Vernon put down the paper he was reading. Dudley turned away from the television program he was so intently watching, and Petunia slowly backed in a corner.  
  
"Now, now, don't get upset," Vernon, said with a slight shake in his voice. "I was only joking, yeah that's it. I was joking." He was beginning to become a little frightened about what Harry might do.  
  
"That's it! I'm out of here. Don't come crawling to me or asking me for help when your world is under attack by a dark evil wizard by the name of Voldemort," Harry screamed at them. "Cause I hope you get what you deserve for treating me like I am lower then the scum on you're shoe!" With that, he left the kitchen and went upstairs to pack his bags.  
  
Once his truck was packed and he had everything he needed he went back downstairs and out the front door. He slammed the door as hard as he could behind him, hoping the Dursley's got the picture.  
  
He summoned the Knight's Bus. When it got there, he asked the driver to take him to The Burrow.  
  
The trip was a quiet one, for there weren't many people on the bus at that time of day. The trip also quite short Harry thought, or it might have been because he had a lot on his mind during the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.  
  
When Harry arrived at the Burrow, he was greeted by most of the Weasley family, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and Charlie who was home visiting. They all hugged him or shook his hand glad to see that he survived another bout with the Dursley's.  
  
Hermione was overjoyed to see him. She squealed and gave him a hug that almost knocked him over. "I missed you too, but can you release your grip, I am having trouble breathing." He tried to remove his friend of almost seven without much success, but he did manage to get her to loosen up her grip.  
  
"I have been so worried about you. I mean, no one has heard from you since we left school. Then you show up almost unannounced. Then. and, and." she stammered squeezing him tighter again, then finally letting go.  
  
"I know," replied Harry, looking a little haggard from his trip. "The Dursley's are getting worse every summer. This is the worst summer yet." He sighed. He did not want his friends and almost family know what really had happened to him. He preferred to keep that too himself. He did need any more sympathy then he already got from them. It made him feel awful. "Probably," he continued, "because they don't want me to come back next summer. Seeing how I am old enough to be support myself according to muggle law and whatnot."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came over to him and latched on to Harry, "Oh, you poor dear," she fretted, "what will you do without a family to go home to during the summer holiday next year?"  
  
"Oh, Molly, you worry too much," Arthur said looking at her with a sly grin. "Things have a weird way of working themselves out." He then looked at Harry with a serious expression on his face and told him "If you can't find a place to stay by graduation, you can come stay with us until you can get on your feet and find a place to call your own. Lets just say it would be a graduation present from us to you."  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. He stammered, "Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Weasley." He still couldn't believe his luck in having such wonderful friends, and those friends having such a wonderful family.  
  
"Please, Harry dear, call us mom and dad," said Molly. "It's like you are already part of the family."  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "of course, mom." He finally felt at home.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was being sent to his bedroom again without any food because his father had seemed to find fault of some kind with him. What that fault was, Draco did not know nor did he care to know what that fault was. All he knew was that his father was more heartless then usual this summer.  
  
"I cannot stand this stupid insolence from you Draco," Lucius yelled. "You disgrace the Malfoy name," he spat. "I want to know the truth right now, I have given you the best of everything. I have even had to bribe some of your teachers, but still, you are an inconsiderate brat as well as a spineless bastard."  
  
Draco just looked down at the floor, wishing he were some place else besides here in his father's study listening to him rant and rave about how a pureblood should act. He was also tired of being ridiculed for not being good enough, about how a mudblood like Hermione Granger was better then he was at everything.  
  
"No she isn't, Father," Draco thought to himself. "She isn't well adapted to taking a verbal abuse and the physical beatings that you have given me. I can't even remember a time when you praised me or even encouraged me for doing something to your liking. Using all those curses to try to teach me a lesson has only taught me one thing, to resent you and everything you stand for." He rolled his eyes at this thought.  
  
Lucius seen this and bellowed in rage, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, boy! I want you to go to your room now! I do not want to see you for the rest of the summer holiday, because if I do, you will wish you were never born."  
  
"Too late for that," Draco thought as he started to get up to leave.  
  
"Oh, by the way Draco," Lucius said in an oily voice, suddenly changing his manner and trying to sound sincere. "Think about joining the Dark Lord. It would do you some good and may be help you grow a spine."  
  
"Yes, Father," replied Draco, "I'll think about it." Then he thought, "join the Dark Lord, are you kidding me. I would rather be dead and feed to werewolves then join him!"  
  
As Draco was about to open the door, Lucius told Draco, "Don't give me another reason not to disown you. It wouldn't look good for the Malfoy name."  
  
"Yes, Father"  
  
Draco left the room. He muttered under his breath all the way to his room, " join the Dark Lord! What does he think I am, crazy? If he really cared about what I wanted he wouldn't do this to me. He would let me be who I want to be and not some replica of him, a spineless bastard. Then again he is a selfish arrogant bastard who is the one who doesn't have the spine. Who is the one who has a master that he goes crawling to when summoned. Who licks the slime off their master's shoe? Who is the one who controls his actions? Not Lucius that is for sure, but Voldemort."  
  
When he reached his room, he slammed the door behind him. He was sure that it could be heard throughout the house, but he didn't care. He wanted his father to know just how angry he was. Draco did not like being treated like a puppet. He wanted to be treated like a human being.  
  
With an exasperated sigh he threw himself down on his bed, wondering how he was going to spend the next four weeks avoiding his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.  
  
Even though his father despised all things pertaining to do with muggles, Draco had a muggle cd player and he was listening to a song by a band called Buckcherry.  
  
He sang with the voice of Joshua Todd, "don't want to live my life today, I'm all out of love and I'm tired of changing. I hope you can help pass the time away, is anyone out there?[i]" As he was singing the lyrics, he thought to himself, "isn't that about the truth. I'm out of love, and no one loves me. Really, is anyone out there to hear me? Hell no. No one even cared, even when I was little."  
  
Draco continued to rant and rave about the thoughts in his brain. "Be a man, Draco. Crying is for girls, Draco. Don't be a disgrace, Draco." Nothing seemed good enough for anyone that Draco came into contact with, "Be the best Draco. Don't let the mud bloods beat you Draco. Especially don't let Harry Potter beat you."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and screamed in frustration as he threw his pillows across the room. He couldn't take it any more. He had to get out of this house now!  
  
Calming down a little bit, he then counted down how many more days he had left till school started again. He then counted the money he had saved. He had enough to rent a room at the Three Broomsticks for the remainder of the summer.  
  
He had a house-elf pack his trunk and belongings. He traveled by Floo to get to the small pub. He then flagged down the barkeep and asked for a room, one where there would be piece and quiet. The barkeep gave him his keep and told him to enjoy his stay.  
  
"You have no idea, no idea at all," Draco thought as he took his belongings up to his room.  
  
The time flew by as Draco explored the in and out's of the town. He sometimes would spend hours at a small café drinking tea and just watching people. While he wasn't watching people, he was doing his summer homework and picking up his school supplies here and there. That kept him for most of the time he was there.  
  
Harry on the other hand, wish the time didn't pass as quickly as they had. He was having the time of his life at the Weasley's house with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Even though the four didn't really do much of anything during the last half of the vacation, they enjoyed every second of it, knowing that this is probably the last time they will be able to spend time together, and not having to worry about what is going on in the world that they will soon be a part of. They knew that next year they would probably be in different parts of the world training to become serious in their field of study.  
  
The day before school started was a busy as usual. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were getting their stuff together for school. They all had to make sure they didn't forget anything this year. With everything packed they left the Burrow early enough to be on time for the Hogwart's Express, a first in many years.  
  
The only thing that delayed the trip was a car accident. This amazed the Weasley's because they had never seen one before. Hermione and Harry had to tell them not to stop and gawk at the seen because if they did, they would be late for the train.  
  
Then by some miracle they made it to King's Cross on time with fifteen minutes to spare. This was the earliest they have been in years.  
  
Everyone received a hug from Mrs. Weasley who started to cry as she hugged Harry.  
  
"Don't cry, Mom," he said. "Everything will be just fine."  
  
"I can't help it Harry dear," she sniffled. "It's just that you are all grown up and I wont be able to mother you anymore."  
  
Ron looked a little embarrassed at the scene his mother was making. "Mom," he whined, "stop crying, you are embarrassing me!"  
  
"You will still be able to mother us, Mom, after all you still are our mother," Harry reassured her.  
  
Molly gave a small smile and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
The train whistle blew, startling them all.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "we should get aboard before it leaves us!"  
  
Before they could board the train, another round of hugs from Molly as the four of them boarded. The waved out the window as the train pulled away from the platform.  
  
The elder Weasley's watched the train until it was just a speck on the horizon. "Look at them, Arthur," Molly said "Look how grown up their becoming."  
  
"I know dear," Arthur Weasley said to his wife as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "They all have had to grow up faster then their years because of You-Know-Who. Now they are young adults, ready to take on the world and protect it from the evilness in it."  
  
Mr. Weasley led his wife back through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ as she was beginning to tear again at the thought of what her children had been through and the thought of what they are going to have to go through in the coming school year. ----------------------- [i] Buckcherry - (Segue) Helpless


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

The train ride was uneventful and very much like the previous years. Draco had become listless and decided to take up his old past time, tormenting Ron, Harry, and Hermione. He ordered Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. They did as they were told fearful that Draco would tell their parents their dreadful secret.

When the three arrived at Ron, Harry, and Hermione's compartment they also had seen that Ginny and Neville were there also.

He started in on Ron, knowing that he was the easiest to get a rise out of. "Oh wow, Weasley, your parents finally sold enough stuff to buy you and your little weasel sister some new robes did they?" he drawled. Then turning to Hermione, "still here mud blood? I thought you would have learned after the end of last year, only purebloods belong in the wizarding world."

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," retorted Ron, "You know you can never be anything but a bouncing ferret and everyone knows it except you!"

Everyone was taken aback, including Draco. "No, Weasley. It's you who won't be anything, and the worst part is, you know it. Why do you think you are friends with Potter? I know, trying to get in to the spotlight as the sidekick. Well, he wont be around your whole life to protect you from the big bad wolf you know," snided Draco.

"Come on, Crabbe, Goyle. I've had enough of these mud blood lovers to last me at least a year." With that, they followed Draco out of the compartment and back to their own. When they got there, they heard the screeching voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Dracy, where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" she screeched. "I've missed you so much over the summer. What have you been doing with yourself? I heard that you have gotten into trouble with your father. It's a shame; he doesn't recognize you for the great dark wizard you are going to be after we get out of this muggle-loving school!" on and on she went as Draco tuned her out and started to think about other stuff.

All of a sudden, Draco just got up and left the compartment. He was tired of listening to Pansy drone on about what a wonderful life they were going to have together once they were married. Little did she know that Draco did not want to be married, let alone to her.  
He wandered up and down the train until he came to an empty compartment. He sat down in it, closed then locked the door. He didn't want to be disturbed while he was thinking things through.

One thing he thought about was how to get rid of Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't stand to be around her for five minutes let alone the rest of his life. How did their father's come to this medieval idea of a pre-arranged marriage?

Second of all, when he was trying to start a fight with the fearsome foursome, how come Potter didn't intervene like he usually does? And what was that thing around Potter's neck? It looked so vaguely familiar, but yet foreign somehow. He knew he had seen it somewhere, but where is the question.

And another thing, why was he having all these weird dreams of people he thought he knew, but couldn't recognize in his waking hours.

Draco subconsciously put his hand on the pendant around his neck. It glowed for a second then dimmed to a dull green.


	5. chapter 5

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.  
  
"A constant wave of tension on top of broken trust. The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true. Now I find myself in question. They point the finger at me again, guilty by association." These are the words Draco would love to say to his father. As much as he wanted he couldn't do it.

It seemed every day for the first month of classes he received letters from his father reminding him about honoring the Malfoy name and not to let the mud bloods or squibs do better then him. By the end of the second week when Draco realized the letter that sat in front of him during breakfast he just ripped it to little pieces and set it on fire with one of the many candles on the table.

"He didn't want anything to do with me the last half of summer holiday, why should I want anything to do with him now?" thought Draco bitterly as he ripped up another letter from his father.

One day later that week, Pansy Parkinson came up to him and asked him in her shrilly voice, "Dracy, what's wrong? You haven't been acting yourself since we got back."  
"Nothing is wrong, Pansy. Now if you would just leave me alone, everything would be great," remarked Draco. With this, he got up from the table and walked slowly to his first class.

Pansy was put off by this and in a tiff she asked Crabbe and Goyle what was wrong with their fearless leader. They replied that they didn't know. By the end of breakfast, Pansy was determined to find out what was wrong with Draco. She even wrote a note to Lucius Malfoy asking him if he knew what was wrong with him.  
  
This angered Lucius Malfoy to receive a letter from Pansy Parkinson.  
"How dare he show a weakness in front of the entire school?" he bellowed to his wife as she sat cowering in the corner. "Didn't I tell you he would turn out a pansy ass boy since you mothered him so much as a baby?" He glared at her. "Now how could I have a son full of such weaknesses be the next Dark Lord?" He raised a hand as if to hit her.

"Lucius," she said meekly, "Please don't -"

SMACK! He hit her across the face. "Shut up, Narcissa! I didn't ask for your opinion. And when I want it I will ask," he growled.

She got up and ran out of the room as a red handprint started to show on her pale skin. She was afraid of what else he would do to her.

"That's right, run like the little whore you are," Lucius said to her retreating form. "I suppose that is where Draco learned it from."

Then he apperated to where the Dark Lord was hiding and told him of his insolent son.  
The Dark Lord was not happy to hear of Draco showing signs of weakness. "Lucius," he whispered conserving his energy, "I was there when that boy was born, I know he is meant to be the next Dark Lord. Greater then I ever was. Just punish the weakness out of him. If he does not respond to that, kill him."

"Yes, Master," Lucius responded with no remorse in his voice. He then apperated back to Malfoy Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

People don't know about the things  
I say and do they don't understand  
about the relationship that I've  
been through, it's been so long  
since I've been home I've been gone,  
I've been gone for way too long  
maybe I forgot all the things I miss  
Oh somehow I know there's more to life  
than this  
--Kid Rock - Only God Knows Why  
  
One night Harry couldn't sleep so he decided to go take a walk around the castle and grounds. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he headed out the common room door quietly as a ghost.  
While he was walking he thought about some of the stuff that was bothering him, such as how was he going to tell Ron and Hermione that he was gay. Also, how was he going to tell them that he fancied one of the guys in their year?  
He knew Hermione would be okay with it. He expected that she knew before he even had an inkling of his own sexuality. Ron, on the other hand, he was worried about. In the past, Ron made derogatory comments about homosexuality, but Harry wasn't sure if it was joking or if he was being completely serious. He just hoped Ron doesn't go ballistic on him and understands. All's he wants is to have his two best friends beside him when the world finds out that the famous Harry Potter likes guys.  
Some how while he was lost in his thoughts, he ended up by the lake.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, "hi Draco."  
Slightly startled Draco responded, "Who's there?"  
Harry took off his invisibility cloak and showed himself. "I didn't realize that anyone was here," as he sat down beside Draco. He thought to himself, as he was looking at the pale haired, pale skinned boy how attractive he was. He was enjoying the way that the moon made Draco appear even paler then usual and accented his facial features so boldly  
"Oh, it's just you, Potter," Draco drawls. "Can't Wonder Boy sleep? Only thought us mere mortals had that problem."  
"Come off it Draco, can't we just let the past rest? It's been over six years. Doesn't it get tiring to try to come up with remarks that you think will piss me off?"  
"Yeah, I supposed you are right." Draco sighed. "So, what brings you out to the lake in the middle of the night for anyways?"  
"Couldn't sleep, have way too much on my mind." Harry responded. "You?"  
"Same here." He stretched and laid back. "Just had to get out of that stuffy castle and get some fresh air while the days were still nice."  
"Yeah, definitely," Harry replied.  
They sat in silence watching the giant squid swim laps across the lake. Neither could believe that they were in each other's presence, and haven't had a bad word to say to each other the entire time.  
"So, Potter, why did you call me by my first name?" Draco asked him just to break the silence.  
"Dunno, just came out that way. May be it's a new beginning for us," he smirked.  
"Well, Po-err, Harry, don't count your chickens before they hatch."  
"Whoa, where did you hear that expression from, count your chickens before they hatch?" Harry laughed.  
"I really don't know, may be it was on the muggle radio station." He shrugged.  
"You listen to muggle radio, but I thought you hated everything muggle!"   
"Not everything, just a lot of things, like that mud blood granger." He then realized that he ruined the peacefulness of the conversation.  
"Hey, that's not fair Draco, Hermione is okay, once you get to know her," retorted Harry. "But hey, I don't even know why I am telling you this, you'll never change your mind about anything." Harry made a move to leave, but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's just how I have been taught to act and behave." Draco replied sheepishly. "When you are taught you have to be better at every thing then everyone, it's kinda hard not to, ya know."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, alright."  
"Harry?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"This may sound stupid, even ridiculous, since we've been enemies with each other since we meet at Madame Malkin's before first year. But, will you be my friend?" he asked awkwardly. "I don't have many, contrary to popular belief."  
"Oh, yeah, I can be your friend. But what will every one else think. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy not fighting and actually getting along for once. It will throw everyone into a loop."  
"Do we have to tell them?"  
"Well, no, if you don't want to. What do you want, just to meet here every night and talk about stuff?" Harry inquired.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Looking around Draco noticed that the sun was coming up, "Well we best get back to the castle before anyone realizes we were out of bed."  
"Yeah, I guess we better. So I will see you here tonight then? About the same time?" Harry asked.  
"That would be good," Draco replied and took off towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Seven  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

Draco walked slowly up to the castle thinking about the conversation he just had with Potter. He couldn't believe that they had been civil towards each other.  
  
When he got to his room, the others were just getting up so he decided that he would just get changed and head down to breakfast by himself. He didn't feel like dealing with the questionable stares from the other Slytherins, including Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
As he sat down at the table in the Great Hall, he noticed that Harry was sending him confused looks as whether to believe what happened earlier that day was really true. Draco just stared back and hardened his expression. "This was a mistake," he thought to himself. "Why did I ever let Potter see me being so weak like that? Now he will go around and tell the whole school and I will be a laughing stock. I have to keep up appearances to keep Father happy."  
  
When he finished eating his breakfast, he sauntered past the Gryffindor table, sneering at Harry, "Take a picture, Potter. It'll last longer." Laughing he left the room on his way to his first class.  
  
On his way to his first class, Potions with Professor Snape, Draco thought to himself, "there, I hope that teaches Potter a lesson on trying to become friends with me." But the more that Draco thought about this, the angrier he became. Because of his anger, his dragon pendant glowed to a brilliant green, though nobody noticed this because it was hidden safely beneath Draco's robes and clothes.  
  
Harry watched as Draco left the Great Hall confused at his behavior. Not more then a few hours ago, he asked Harry to be his friend, now he is acting as though that has never happened. Then he remembered that they had to keep it a secret. "This is going to be strange," Harry thought. "I'm going to try to be friends with my worst enemy. What the hell am I thinking?"  
  
He looked at Ron and Hermione who were in a deep discussion about Auruor training that the three of them would be beginning once the term was over. They barely noticed that he wasn't participating in their conversation. Ever since they had started dating each other in sixth year, Harry has felt a little more like the third wheel a little bit more every year, not that he minded. It gave him a chance to check out the others in their year and not be noticed.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and noticed the pendant he was wearing was glowing. "Harry, why is your pendant glowing?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I don't think it's ever done this before."  
  
"Well, who gave it to you, maybe they would know." she said.  
  
"Dumbledore gave it to me for my birthday. He said I would know how to use it when the time came." "Maybe it has something to do with You-Know- Who," Ron said through a mouth full of porridge.  
  
"Please," Hermione exasperated.  
  
"Why would Dumbledore give Harry something that is connected to You-Know- Who? I mean," she continued, "he is already connected enough ways with that evil man then anyone should be."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ron replied sheepishly. "It was only a suggestion, ya know."  
  
"whatever. You should really go ask Dumbledore what that means Harry, it could be a sign of some sort," Hermione said with her usual worry about him. Looking at her watch Hermione gave out a startled cry, "If we don't hurry we are going to be late for Potions!" She grabbed her books and urged the boys to do the same.  
  
They arrived just in time for class. Snape looked at them wickedly. "Think we can show up anytime we wish do we now? Ten points from Gryffindor!" he said.  
  
"That's not fair!" Ron protested as the bell chimed for the start of class. "Class hasn't even started yet!"  
  
"Another 10 points, Mr. Weasley. Now if it doesn't offend you too much to take a seat so I can begin class without any more interruptions from you." Snape said coolly.  
  
Ron mumbled under his breath about not being fair and something about Snape being a two headed horned toad in a frilly pink dress.  
  
"Today," Snape continued, "we will be making a truth serum. Not one as strong as Veritaserum, but it should work just the same. If you do it correctly." with this, he glared at Neville. He rambled off the list of ingredients they would need to make the potion.]  
  
"Also, I will be pairing you up. And no, Miss Parkinson, it will not be with people from your own house." he said without even looking at her. "Let's see, Granger and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Potter and Malfoy." This last paring he sneered almost gleefully, then continued pairing the rest of the class much to the mumbling and protests of the students.


	8. chapter 8

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Eight  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

Everyone was working on the potion quietly until Neville accidentally tipped his cauldron over. Snape was there immediately.  
  
"Well, well, Longbottom. I see you haven't lost your touch for ruining everything you touch. And here I thought you were actually doing quite well for a change."  
  
Neville sputtered, "I-I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I'll clean it up immediately." Then started to clean up the mess he had created.  
  
"Longbottom, I will give you a tutor. Mr. Malfoy, I assume you can tutor Mr. Longbottom in the art of potions, can you not?" Snape asked.  
  
"But Professor, there is no help for him. Everyone knows that," Draco protested.  
  
"That may be so, Mr. Malfoy, but you are to do as I instruct or you will be docked points." Snape replied.  
  
Draco made another attempt to try and persuade Snape to change his mind, but was cut off.  
  
"Draco, You will help Longbottom with his potions, is that clear."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Draco replied glaring at Neville. Then thought to himself, "I thought you favored me, and especially Slytherins, in this class. You really are an ugly slimy greasy git!"  
  
"You two can stay after class to discuss meeting arrangements. You may use this dungeon."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Draco drawled then shot evil stares into the back of Snape's head as he turned to talk to Neville. Neville just whimpered a "yes, Sir." Then looked pleadingly at Draco, as to seem to ask forgiveness for his clumsiness.  
  
After Snape went back to terrorizing the other students, Draco remarked to Harry, "Great, now what did I do to deserve to tutor that sniveling imbecile. "  
  
"He isn't an imbecile, you moron," replied Harry. "Snape just intimidates him. He is actually quite intelligent once, especially in Herbology. But that is once you get to talking to him and get to know him."  
  
"Oh Merlins," Draco whimpered. "I have to talk to him to teach him don't I?" Draco asked no one in particular."  
  
"Yup, 'fraid so," Harry replied as he added more dragons blood to the brewing mixture. "Who knows, maybe you you would actually will make another friend, other then those in Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah right! Like that would happen in a million years. A Malfoy being friends with someone in Gryffindor! I would rather become the next Dark Lord then become friends with Longbottom."  
  
"Oh, should I write to Lord Voldemort and tell him you said that," Harry jeered back.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yeah, I can see the letter now. Dear Voldie, though you hate me and have been trying to kill me since I was born, I just thought you would like to know that Draco Malfoy wants to become the heir to the Dark Lord reign of terror. Sincerely, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right. I'm glad you thought of it instead of me," Harry replied. "Oh, what do we add next?"  
  
"We are done adding stuff. We just have to let it simmer for the next twenty minutes then, it should be ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They spent the remainder of the time in silence observing how the rest of the class was getting on with their projects. Neville had just finished cleaning up his spilled cauldron.  
  
Hermione looked like she wanted to strangle Goyle with her own hands. Apparently he added the ingredients in the wrong order and now it was a bright purple instead of a light pink liquid that is supposed to be turning clear.  
  
Ron was trying to get Crabbe to measure the last of their ingredients. It also seemed he wasn't having any luck because he grabbed them from Crabbe and started to measure himself.  
  
Harry looked a Draco and asked, "How can you stand those two idiots being around you all the time?"  
  
"What do you mean, Potter?" Draco asked back.  
  
"What I mean is how do you stand to have Crabbe and Goyle around you all the time. It seems that they can't even follow the simplest of orders from one of the smartest people in our level without messing up," Harry asked again.  
  
"Oh, I only keep them around because they are big and dumb. I usually don't pay too much attention to them," Draco said. "That, and the fact most people wont touch me if they are around because they are bigger then everyone else." At this he let out a little laugh.  
  
"If you say so, Draco." Harry looked around the dungeon once more. "I think the potion is ready."  
  
"It looks it. Now, who is going to take it first?" Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"I sure as well don't, what if you put something in it while I wasn't looking, trying to kill me?" Harry asked looking back. He was thinking about taking the potion and how he didn't want the entire school finding out that he was gay, and not only that, but about the guy he liked or the fact that he thought that Draco was attractive and had a cute ass.  
  
"That is what I thought. Now what are we going to do?" Draco looked perplexed. He sure as well didn't want to fail this part of potions class. "How about if we drink it at the same time, then we will either both be dead, or we will be under the effects of the truth potion."  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment, the agreed. They measured out the liquid then looked each other in the eye.  
  
"One," Draco said.  
  
"Two," Harry replied.  
  
"Three," they both downed the potion in one fell gulp.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Nine  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

"Okay," Snape sneered. "You are to ask your partners any question you wish and they will be only able to the absolute complete truth."

The class slowly nodded their heads.

"This potion will last for approximately three hours."

Harry and Draco looked at each other nervously. Each dreading what the other would ask.

"Well," said Harry. "We might as well get this done and over with."

Draco nodded, afraid of what would come out of his mouth.

"I'll go first," Harry said.

Draco nodded in agreement because he was too nervous to ask Harry a question.

"Why have you treated me, Ron and Hermione like crap for the last six years?"

"Uh," Draco replied. Then before he could control what he was saying he spilled everything to Harry. "When I first seen you before first year, I knew who you were. I wanted to be your friend, but since I didn't have any friends I didn't know how to act so I acted like I was taught. Impress others by being better then them. I so desperately wanted you to be my friend that I had to fight it all," as the words tumbled out of his mouth he became horrified. _This is not what I need to tell potter_ he thought, _how am I supposed to keep my tough guy image if I sound like a crybaby in front of _The Boy Who Lived?_ Oh god, someone shoot me please._

"My father told me I had to be better then everybody because some day I was to be the Dark Lord's heir. I looked up to him then." Then he thought _yeah, that was then, this is now. I wish I could make people believe I am not my father nor do I want to be, **ever**._

"Then on the train ride here, I seen how easily you made friends with Ron that I became jealous. That is why I started to torment you two. I hoped that I could make you see that I was better then him. But then I realized that the more I tormented the both of you the closer you two became, this infuriated me," blushed pink. Then as he thought _Oh my, I can't believe that I told him that. _The blush darkened to a crimson red.

"You may have not noticed, but I have been watching you. Everything you, Ron and Hermione do. I wonder every time I see you together what it would be like to have friends that would die for me. I've never had friends like that. So I guess to answer your question is, I am jealous of the famous Harry Potter, as pathetic as that makes me sound."

He looked away from Harry unable to see those green eyes look at him in an amaze of wonderment.

Harry stared at Draco dumbfounded. He thought to himself, _how could Draco Malfoy be jealous of me, of all people to be jealous of? When he has all the good looks, money, and probably everyone fawning over his every want and need_.

"Whatever Draco," Harry said. "I don't believe you anyways."

"Incase you forgot, Potter, we are under a truth serum, even a weak one at that."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Harry caught Draco's eyes again and looked him steadily in the eyes, "Now its your turn to ask me a question." He felt nervous.

Draco thought for a moment then asked, "What is it like to be the Boy-Who-Lived?"

To Harry, it seemed is if time slowed down to almost a complete stop. No one had ever asked him that before nor he ever considered what it was like to be him.

He started to speak softly at first only Draco could hear him. Then his voice grew stronger as his confidence grew along with what he was telling Draco.

"Well, when I was growing up in the muggle home with the Dursley's, I always thought my parents died in a car crash. But I sometimes had these weird dreams where I could hear my mother calling out to me. then my father telling her to run. Then there was a weird green light. I never understood the reason behind them until I came here. But I still don't know why they were killed. Or why Voldemort is still after me trying to kill me."

At the sound of Voldemort's name Draco shuddered. Granted he was used to the name for his father used it in mixed company to display the lack of fear he had over his master.

"As for my friends," Harry continued, "they always supported me in what ever I did. Especially when it was facing death at the end of every school year for the last 6 years, and it probably will be this year too."

_Why am I telling him this?_ Harry thought. _Oh yeah, I took a truth serum. Der. But he already knows this stuff, doesn't he? _

Harry had a far off look upon his face, "Yeah, it seems only Ron and Hermione seem to treat me as a person instead of hero-worshipping me like most of this school does." He sighed, "then at home during summer breaks I get treated like I am something the Dursley's stepped in, sometimes worse." Then to no one in particular he stated, "I feel like a house elf."

(AN: this is going away from Harry and Draco for a bit, but don't worry, it'll get back to them shortly)

Hermione caught that part and just stared at Harry. She couldn't believe he said that. _He feels like a house elf? Wow. I'll have to ask him about it later._

"Granger," Goyle said suddenly snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "answer my question, if you could have a one night stand with anyone in the school right now, who would it be and why?"

This shocked Hermione, first because it was Goyle speaking in a complete sentence and second he was asking her something very personal to her, then third, she didn't even know the answer till she opened her mouth.

"It would have to be Ginny Weasley." She stated very bluntly. "I mean have you looked at her recently. Her flaming red hair, her soft curves. Yeah, I know she is only 16, but still." Hermione wanted to die. _Had she really told Goyle that? Had anyone else been listening? especially Harry or Ron?_ She knew Harry wouldn't have a problem with it, but Ron might.

Goyle snickered, _heh_, he thought, _the school thinks I am stupid and slow, but now the smartest girl in our class knows better. Also I have some blackmail material I can use on her._ "Alright Granger, Now what?"

Hermione stuttered, "Iâ uhâ wellâ I don't know." Right then Snape came and interrupted them. She was glad for it though.

"Is there a problem here miss Granger?" he asked coolly?

"No, sir. There isn't. We were just finishing up since class is almost over."

"Good. Carry on as you were." And he moved away to his next victim, err set of students.

Ron noticed Snape stopping and asking Hermione and Goyle a question. _That slimy git, how dare he ask her for anything. After he has made our lives a living hell in his class for the last 6 yearsâ if I can ever get back at him, it won't be soon enough!_ As quickly as his anger appeared, it disappeared.

Crabbe was asking him stupid questions like "Do you think your sister would go out with me?" and "What would you do if your sister went out with me?" Ron wanted to smack him up side the head with all his might, but he knew he would get kicked out of class and have to serve a detention with Snape, which he did not want to do even if it meant he had to eat a hundred spiders.

"You know what Crabbe, just shut up and quit asking your stupid questions, cause no, my sister would not go out with you if you were next to the last person on earth, and since that wont ever happen, I wont do anything to you." Then looked Crabbe straight in the eye, "Yet anyways."

Crabbe looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh, okay."

Ron sat there and he noticed Harry and Draco talking animatedly. He got a the jealous feeling he knew all too well. _What could they be talking so closely about, They hate each other. And besides, Harry is my best friend, not Draco's!_

Just then the door opened, and Albus Dumbledore walked in the room. Everyone became quiet. "May I see Draco Malfoy please." He asked.

Everyone turned to Draco and stared and the one thought was on their mind, _what could the headmaster want with him, was he in trouble, did he find out that Draco is going to become a death eater?_

Before he left he leaned to Harry and said, "We can finish this conversation later, meet me tonight, same spot as last time, okay?"

Harry nodded. Draco left with the headmaster.

As soon as the door shut, the class was buzzing with what could be the matter with Draco.


	10. chapter 10 part 1

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Ten, Part 1

Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

Draco shut the door quietly behind him, and then looked at the headmaster. Dumbledore looked very grave when he told Draco the reason he needed to speak with him.

"Draco," Dumbledore said solemnly, "I have some very bad news. It's about your father."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he was killed early this morning by Lord Voldemort. The Cruacius Curse."

Draco looked away. He did feel sad or shocked by the news, just full of remorse because he knew sooner or later his father would fall at the hand of the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "it will be okay Draco. We now need to stick together in this darkening time."

Draco looked the older man in the eye and noticed he didn't look as grave, but more of a grandfather that Draco never had. "Is there anything I can do to help fight against him?"

"Would you be willing to do that for us Draco?"

"Yes, I would. It's not to avenge my fathers death, but to make sure the Dark Lord doesn't rise to full power again." Draco could not believe he was saying this then he remembered he was still under the affects of the truth serum.

"I know that is what you believe in your heart Draco, for I know what potion Professor Snape was making today." He smiled warmly. "Just take your time to decide on your actions, for what you do and decide now, will affect the future of the world." With that he turned and left a dumbfounded Draco in the corridor.

By the time Draco got his thoughts in order, the bells chimed for the end of class. He fought his way through his classmates coming out the door to collect his stuff from the room. As he got past them, he looked at Professor Snape to see if he knew anything.

After making sure the rest of the class had left the room, Snape spoke to Draco. "I know about your father. I should have been there last night to prevent it, but I was unable to attend the meeting." He put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "If there is anything you need through this time of sorrow, just let me know Draco."

He pulled Draco to him for a tight embrace, then muttered something that Draco could hardly make out, "You are like the son I never had" Snape began to weep silently.

Draco embarrassedly put his arms around the Potions Master and cooed softly that it would be all right. This only made Snape sob harder and hold onto Draco more tightly. Then all of a sudden he let go and straightened himself up looking slightly embarrassed.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Draco asked timidly.

"Yes, Draco. I will be perfectly okay. I do not know why my emotions took control of me like that."

"Professor, if you would like to talk about it, I am here to listen. Knowing how well you and my father knew each other." Draco looked at the grown man with concern, he had never seen someone, especially a death eater, fall apart so easily as he had just seen Snape.

"Well, that is very nice of you to offer Draco. I think I shall take you up on that offer now. But lets find a place a bit more comfortable for chatting, shall we?" With that Snape put his arm around Draco's shoulders and guided him into his private quarters.

On the way to the private rooms Snape continued talking, "Given the circumstances of your father's death, I don't think that the other professors will mind you missing their classes. You full of grief and sorrow and all."

"Of course professor," Draco replied feeling a bit uneasy about the situation.

"Please sit and make yourself comfortable. Also, would you like a drink, perhaps of brandy or tea?"

Draco was not used to Snape being so kind and courteous and it kind of through him off a little bit. "I would like some tea, Earl Grey if you have it."

"Why of course, Earl Grey it is." He walked over to the fireplace and put on a pot of water to boil. "I will have a glass of brandy, if you don't mind that is."

"Of course not Professor."

"Oh Draco. Lets cut the formalities, just call me Severus or Sev for short." He handed Draco a cup of tea and sat down in the opposite chair.

"I suppose you would like to know the relationship your father and I had, and why he was such a good friend," began Snape.

Draco nodded in response not wanting to disrupt.

"It all started when we were children, eleven to be exact. It was our first year here at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Ten, Part 2  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

"It all started when we were children, eleven to be exact. It was our first year here at Hogwarts." He stared off into space remembering his long forgotten memories. "Potter and his friends remind me a lot of us. Best friends from the start, never asking where loyalties lie, always together, inseparable.  
  
"It was like that up until our sixth year, and then Lucius became distant, very distant. He started talking of things like 'Dark Lord will rise', 'Guaranteed power if you support him.' I tried to convince him that there were more things then power and money. I tried to show him, but he would not listen to me."  
  
Draco gulped and stared at the professor. "What do you mean, 'tried to show him'?"  
  
Snape looked at Draco like he had grown a third head. "You know, Draco, you look an awful lot like your father when he was your age."  
  
Draco did not like the sound of that at all. He started to become worried.  
  
Snape muttered a few words and Draco felt like he lost control of his body, no matter how hard he tried, he could not regain control of it.  
  
"Ah, you see, my dear Draco, spells that are strong, can be broken, but potions, potions are stronger and are hardly ever broken without the proper knowledge of the counter potion. This one is one I designed, but don't worry, it will last only a few hours. Just long enough to serve my purpose." With that, he made Draco stand and disrobe.  
  
"Now you asked how I tried to show your father that there were more things then power and money. I will show you how." He grinned evilly like this is something he wanted to do for a very long time.  
  
He advanced on the naked Draco like a piece of meat. His eyes devoured every inch of the pale flesh, the marks of where his father had tortured him, the scars from quidditch. He stood behind the boy and traced ever so faintly the outline of his chin.  
  
Draco shivered at this light touch. He wished someone would come in and stop the professor from what he was about to do. He also wished that he had control of his body, and his voice so he could scream out that what Snape was doing to him was wrong, that he is not his father. That what ever happened in his past, he could not change now.  
  
Snape continued to lightly trace Draco's light features with his fingertips. He traced his chin down to his collarbone. Once he was there, he began to slowly and lightly kiss where his fingertips just were. He could feel Draco trying to resist with out avail. This only made Snape more demanding in what he wanted.  
  
Between the butterfly kisses he was putting on Draco, he began his story. "As I was saying, we were very close, almost like brothers. But when Lucius found power in the dark lord, I could not be around him anymore, even though it almost broke me. I will show you how I tried to show him that there were more things. I tried loving him the best I could, but the closer I became to him the farther he pushed me away. That is when one day I decided to create a potion to control him, to make him listen to me. To make him mine." He said this last word with determination in his voice.  
  
Snape spun Draco around so they were facing each other, almost eye to eye. Draco was scared of the lust and the passion in the older man's eyes. He had heard of things like this, but never in his short seventeen years has he ever wanted to partake in such an event.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Griffindor common room trying to study for a major potions exam but his mind kept wandering to everything but potions. He kept thinking about Draco. He was worried about Draco, but did not find it odd. Another thing that kept bothering him, was every time he closed his eyes, he seen Professor Snape's chambers. It was bad enough that he had to see the professor for class every day, but to see him when his eyes were closed, was just too much for Harry to handle. "Maybe I am studying too much potions," he thought.  
  
When he closed his eyes again he seen Snape run his fingers along something every so lightly. Harry then felt a tickle along his chin. Harry's eyes flew open and he shook his head violently. "What has gotten into me lately? That was just too weird. Even for me."  
  
With some weird insight, he looked down at the pendant that was hanging around his neck. It was glowing faintly. He turned to go to his bedchambers, and it looked like it stopped glowing. "Weird," he thought. He walked over to the entrance to the common room and it started to grow a little brighter. "Most definitely weird. I wonder what it would do if I went into the corridor." With that thought he ran up to his chambers and grabbed his invisibility cloak.  
  
He ran out the door while putting the cloak on still watching the glowing pendant. Not watching where he was going he ran through something that sent a chill straight through his bones. He stopped, closed his eyes and shivered, "what was that." He looked up and seen Sir Nicholas floating looking dreadfully sad.  
  
"Sorry, Nick," Harry said.  
  
"Who's there? Why can't I see you? Show yourself at once!" sir Nicolas said.  
  
Harry pulled back the hood of his cloak so it looked like only his head was hanging in midair.  
  
"What is the meaning of this young Mr. Potter? Out of bed after hours," Sir Nick scolded. "I should tell Professor McGonagall about this!"  
  
"NO!" whispered Harry in a worried tone. "Look," he pointed at the pendant that was steadily glowing brighter. "In the common room, it wasn't glowing this brightly, now since I have come down the corridor, it is slowly getting brighter. I am thinking that it is leading me to something." He looked at Sir Nick pleadingly. "Please, don't tell Professor McGonagall about this. Please."  
  
"Oh, all right," said Sir Nick. "Go, but if anyone asks about this, I did not see you tonight."  
  
Harry took off down the hall again, "Thanks Nick, I wont forget this!"  
  
When Harry had gotten around the next corner, he stopped and closed his eyes again. What he seen behind his eyelids would probably give him nightmares for the next two weeks. He had seen professor Snape up-close with his eyes closed as if he was going to kiss someone. Then Harry felt a pressure on his lips as if someone was kissing him roughly. He put his hands out to see if anyone was in front of him, but all he felt was air.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Eleven  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

"It all started when we were children, eleven to be exact. It was our first year here at Hogwarts." He stared off into space remembering his long forgotten memories. "Potter and his friends remind me a lot of us. Best friends from the start, never asking where loyalties lie, always together, inseparable.  
  
"It was like that up until our sixth year, and then Lucius became distant, very distant. He started talking of things like 'Dark Lord will rise', 'Guaranteed power if you support him.' I tried to convince him that there were more things then power and money. I tried to show him, but he would not listen to me."  
  
Draco gulped and stared at the professor. "What do you mean, 'tried to show him'?"  
  
Snape looked at Draco like he had grown a third head. "You know, Draco, you look an awful lot like your father when he was your age."  
  
Draco did not like the sound of that at all. He started to become worried.  
  
Snape muttered a few words and Draco felt like he lost control of his body, no matter how hard he tried, he could not regain control of it.  
  
"Ah, you see, my dear Draco, spells that are strong, can be broken, but potions, potions are stronger and are hardly ever broken without the proper knowledge of the counter potion. This one is one I designed, but don't worry, it will last only a few hours. Just long enough to serve my purpose." With that, he made Draco stand and disrobe.  
  
"Now you asked how I tried to show your father that there were more things then power and money. I will show you how." He grinned evilly like this is something he wanted to do for a very long time.  
  
He advanced on the naked Draco like a piece of meat. His eyes devoured every inch of the pale flesh, the marks of where his father had tortured him, the scars from quidditch. He stood behind the boy and traced ever so faintly the outline of his chin.  
  
Draco shivered at this light touch. He wished someone would come in and stop the professor from what he was about to do. He also wished that he had control of his body, and his voice so he could scream out that what Snape was doing to him was wrong, that he is not his father. That what ever happened in his past, he could not change now.  
  
Snape continued to lightly trace Draco's light features with his fingertips. He traced his chin down to his collarbone. Once he was there, he began to slowly and lightly kiss where his fingertips just were. He could feel Draco trying to resist with out avail. This only made Snape more demanding in what he wanted.  
  
Between the butterfly kisses he was putting on Draco, he began his story. "As I was saying, we were very close, almost like brothers. But when Lucius found power in the dark lord, I could not be around him anymore, even though it almost broke me. I will show you how I tried to show him that there were more things. I tried loving him the best I could, but the closer I became to him the farther he pushed me away. That is when one day I decided to create a potion to control him, to make him listen to me. To make him mine." He said this last word with determination in his voice.  
  
Snape spun Draco around so they were facing each other, almost eye to eye. Draco was scared of the lust and the passion in the older man's eyes. He had heard of things like this, but never in his short seventeen years has he ever wanted to partake in such an event.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Griffindor common room trying to study for a major potions exam but his mind kept wandering to everything but potions. He kept thinking about Draco. He was worried about Draco, but did not find it odd. Another thing that kept bothering him, was every time he closed his eyes, he seen Professor Snape's chambers. It was bad enough that he had to see the professor for class every day, but to see him when his eyes were closed, was just too much for Harry to handle. "Maybe I am studying too much potions," he thought.  
  
When he closed his eyes again he seen Snape run his fingers along something every so lightly. Harry then felt a tickle along his chin. Harry's eyes flew open and he shook his head violently. "What has gotten into me lately? That was just too weird. Even for me."  
  
With some weird insight, he looked down at the pendant that was hanging around his neck. It was glowing faintly. He turned to go to his bedchambers, and it looked like it stopped glowing. "Weird," he thought. He walked over to the entrance to the common room and it started to grow a little brighter. "Most definitely weird. I wonder what it would do if I went into the corridor." With that thought he ran up to his chambers and grabbed his invisibility cloak.  
  
He ran out the door while putting the cloak on still watching the glowing pendant. Not watching where he was going he ran through something that sent a chill straight through his bones. He stopped, closed his eyes and shivered, "what was that." He looked up and seen Sir Nicholas floating looking dreadfully sad.  
  
"Sorry, Nick," Harry said.  
  
"Who's there? Why can't I see you? Show yourself at once!" sir Nicolas said.  
  
Harry pulled back the hood of his cloak so it looked like only his head was hanging in midair.  
  
"What is the meaning of this young Mr. Potter? Out of bed after hours," Sir Nick scolded. "I should tell Professor McGonagall about this!"  
  
"NO!" whispered Harry in a worried tone. "Look," he pointed at the pendant that was steadily glowing brighter. "In the common room, it wasn't glowing this brightly, now since I have come down the corridor, it is slowly getting brighter. I am thinking that it is leading me to something." He looked at Sir Nick pleadingly. "Please, don't tell Professor McGonagall about this. Please."  
  
"Oh, all right," said Sir Nick. "Go, but if anyone asks about this, I did not see you tonight."  
  
Harry took off down the hall again, "Thanks Nick, I wont forget this!"  
  
When Harry had gotten around the next corner, he stopped and closed his eyes again. What he seen behind his eyelids would probably give him nightmares for the next two weeks. He had seen professor Snape up-close with his eyes closed as if he was going to kiss someone. Then Harry felt a pressure on his lips as if someone was kissing him roughly. He put his hands out to see if anyone was in front of him, but all he felt was air.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Twelve  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

As Harry started down the corridor again, he glanced at the glowing pendant. It didn't seem to be getting any brighter, but instead it seemed to stop glowing. This puzzled Harry a great deal.  
  
Since the pendant stopped glowing, Harry sighed and went to look out the window. From where he was standing he seen someone run towards the direction of the lake. That is when he remembered he was supposed to meet Draco there.  
  
He quickly hurried out of the castle towards the lake. He was slowed down several times by professors roaming the halls looking for students out of bed, and once by Peeves the poltergeist.  
  
Once he was outside of the castle, he took of his invisibility cloak and carefully put it in his pocket. He then ran to the lake taking a path he knew all too well. When he got to the spot he promised he'd meet Draco, he was out of breath. He also noticed that Draco was not there.  
  
He waited for a few moments thinking that the blond Slytherin was going to be late, he noticed a slight movement at the other end of the lake. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided he need to know who it was. If it wasn't anyone of importance to him, he could turn around and wait by the tree he just vacated, but if it was someone of import, he would definitely be happy to indulge in a conversation with that person.  
  
The closer he got, the more he was certain it was Draco, except it didn't seem like Draco at all. The blond figure was sitting on the ground with his head in his lap, and seemed to be weeping.  
  
"Draco," Harry called quietly. The blond figure looked up. He had tearstains down his face. He also had slight traces of blood on his robes too.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry questioned him, shocked at the appearance of the other person.  
  
"Nothing," Draco retorted. "Just go away and leave me alone!"  
  
"No, I will not. I would never leave someone I would consider a friend. Even if it is you," Harry spat back at him.  
  
Harry noticed that Draco turned away from him. He sat down next to the upset boy and put his arm around him to comfort him. Draco just shrugged him off and turned even further away.  
  
"Draco, please. Tell me what's wrong," Harry prodded.  
  
"I told you, I don't want to talk about it, now just go away."  
  
"Draco. Please tell me what's wrong," Harry pleaded, "is there anything I can do? Even if it is just to listen."  
  
"I told you to go away. Doesn't Boy Wonder ever listen to what he is told to do?" Draco said as he tired to cover his hands and wrists.  
  
Harry replied, "If I ever listened to what I was supposed to do and not to do, I would live a hellish boring life." He looked at the pale blond with concern, "Now, tell me what is bothering you."  
  
Draco looked at Harry with big watery silver eyes, "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone," he whimpered.  
  
"Draco," Harry said in a stern voice, "tell me or I will take you to see Dumbledore and he will get you to talk." Harry tried to put his arm around the blonde again and this time was successful.  
  
Draco moved into Harry and wept silently into his neck. After a few moments he spoke. "I can't. I just can't," he replied. "No matter how hard I want to, I cannot put into words what happened." He then wiped the tears from his face and started to move away from Harry.  
  
"Can you at least tell me if someone hurt you? You don't have to speak, just nod your head yes or no," harry asked.  
  
Draco slowly shook his head yes, then shrugged.  
  
I'll take that as a yes, Harry thought.  
  
"Was it a student?"  
  
Draco slowly shook his head no.  
  
"A professor?" Harry asked with a little more concern in his voice then he would have liked at the time as he watched Draco stand.  
  
Draco bowed his head and looked away again, ashamed.  
  
"So it was a professor, then?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Draco shouted, "Just leave me alone, Potter, and don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. A Malfoy doesn't need the likes of you to take care of them"  
  
"No, I will not leave you alone, give me one reason why I should," Harry retorted.  
  
"Because you don't know anything! You don't know how it feels to be held against your will, to be to be subject to torture, and ridicule, while it isn't even you that is supposed to be there, but your father, your dead father!" Draco started screaming, his voice rising with each word.  
  
Harry was leveled. He didn't know what to say. He also didn't know how Draco could hold all his emotions in like that for so long, though he really didn't know how long Draco was holding these emotions.  
  
Draco continued to rant as he paced back and forth. "You don't know how it feels like to have something you can never have because everyone thinks it's wrong, so wrong in fact that you would be disowned by the entire wizarding world if they found out." He then stopped and glared at Harry.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? You are ranting and raving like a lunatic in the middle of Mardi Gras," Harry tried to ask him, but Draco didn't hear him.  
  
"Why the hell am I telling you this? You are Mr. Boy-Who-Couldn't-Do- Jackshit-Wrong-If-He-Tried!" He started to pace and rant again. "Of course you have no freaking clue what the hell I am talking about because you are just that damned naïve!" Draco then just collapsed on the ground, apparently wearing himself out.  
  
Harry's eyes went round as he seen the collapse of the blonde. "Draco," he called softly. "Draco. Draco." He still got no response from him.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: The Dragon Pendant  
  
Chapter: Thirteen  
  
Author: DaemonGirl or aka Phoenix  
  
Rating: bordering between R and NC-17 for sexual relations and violence, maybe language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co, just borrowing them for a little while then putting them back where they belong. I also do not own any songs mentioned either.

AN: It has been a while since I have read the books and worked on this fic. So please forgive my spelling mistakes of names and places. I also have lost my books. I do not know where they have gotten to so I can't exactly look them up.

Draco shook his head trying to figure out where he was. He then realized that he was holding a quill in his hand and looked down to see what he was writing.

_This has no concern in the matter that I am no longer around. I just wanted you to know how much you meant to me, as a friend as well as a lover. I wish things didn't have to end this way. I'll never forget you, and I hope you will never forget me. _

_As to why I have to leave, that information cannot be disclosed to anyone about me at this time. So please, don't question, you will not find the answers you are seeking. Just remember_

That is as far as he had written. His main concern for the time present was whom was he writing to and why. Who was his friend and lover, he didn't have any of those, nor did he need any of those. They are just distractions on the journey through life. Things that just stand in the way of what he wanted to do.

He also wanted to know where he was as he looked around wondering. Then the room started to fade away and another kind of light filled his vision. As he blinked he realized he was in a bed, but not his own. This one was Maroon and Gold. "Ugh, Gryffindor colors," he thought. "why am I in a Gryffindor bed? The last thing I remember is" he thought.

Then he spoke aloud, "I was yelling at Potter about not knowing anything." He looked around some more when he heard a mumbling from outside the curtains.

"Draco," it said in a very light whisper, barely audible.

"Yes," Draco answered. The curtains moved open and there stood Harry with a concerned look on his face. "Why am I here?" Draco asked in a whisper as he tried to sit up and realized how sore he actually was.

"its because you passed out on me out by the lake, that's why," Harry responded. "what else did you want me to do with you? Leave you there? Take you to your room where your fellow Slytherins would eat me to shreds? Oh? I know," continued Harry on his accusations, "I could have taken you to Madame Pomphrey and tried to explain what happened. Especially when the entire school, including staff knows that we hate each other and would probably kill each other if left alone too long."

"Are you done, or are you going to go on babbling all day? There are other things that I need to do, like homework for instance. And besides" Draco drawled on, "if it happens that anyone finds me here, do you know much trouble we would be in?" he paused for a moment then continued, "wait, I would be the one in trouble for trying to corrupt the good and innocent potter, while you," he pointed and looked at Harry with disdain, "would be the ever so polite one that doesn't do anything wrong would get off with just lollipop for dealing with the likes of me I suppose." He sat up and shook his head in disgust.

"Why don't you just go away now so I can gather my things and get the hell out of here before anyone sees me?" he asked Harry.

Reluctantly Harry agreed, "Just don't take anything, Malfoy."

Draco shocked, "What? Why would I take anything from a stinky good for nothing Gryffindor? Especially the Boy-Who-Lived?" He shook his head again, "whatever."

"Draco, why don't you just spend the night and we can figure this out in the morning?" Harry insisted. "I mean, you're tired and obviously sore, would it be worth it to get caught in the corridors at this time of night?"

"All right, I suppose. But can I sleep over there?" Draco asked as he pointed towards Neville's bed. "I think that one would be the comfiest in this pathetic little room."

Harry's face paled to a ghost white. "He can't be serious now can he? He wants to sleep with Neville Longbottom, an almost Squid, though he's improved a great deal over the last few years. But _Neville_? Well I guess there goes my chance with the Slytherins Prince. Ah well," he thought with a deep sigh.

"Um, Draco," Harry said tentatively, "I think it would be wise if you slept in my bed. I can go and sleep in the common room. I can just pretend I feel asleep studying or something like that."

"Ah, the wise and noble Gryffindor rises to the occasion again!" Draco responded. "No Potter, I will not kick you out of your own bed just because I did something stupid like pass out. We shall sleep in the same bed, I will be under the covers, and you shall lay on top of them," he continued. "That way, if anyone peeks into your bed during the night, it won't look so obvious." Then he thought for a moment, and said, "and no one would get suspicious either."

Draco moved over and let Harry slide onto the bed next to him, making sure that he was lying on top of the covers. "This is going to be a long night," they both thought as they tried to drift off into sleep.


End file.
